Miller
Miller was one of Colonel Stuart's mercenaries who was involved in the takeover of Dulles International Airport to free General Ramon Esperanza. He was once a member of the U.S Special Forces. Miller, along with Stuart's men who survived all of McClane's attacks until the end. Miller would have escaped in the getaway plane, but was killed when McClane caused it to explode. Die Hard 2 Miller was first seen walking down at the hotel near Dulles Airport. He was at the airport lounge with Garber and Cochrane, discussing about the new storm front, which puts them in their favor. He then went to the restricted airport luggage room to set up the signal device to tap into the tower's chatter. Cochrane joined him afterwards to set it up. Then John McClane shows up unexpectedly and demands their ID. As they feign that they will, Cochrane and Miller start shooting at McClane, but he avoids their shots. Miller signals Cochrane to go above, which he does. As Miller spots McClane, he fires the last bullet at the luggage which falls on McClane's Beretta 92, causing him to lose it. Miller reloads his pistol and he continues to search for him. McClane strikes his back with the golf club, forcing Miller to lose his gun. But he fights back with his fighting skills. McClane head butts Miller, which he loses his encoded radio and sprays his face with a spray can, but Cochrane fires from above, destroying the spray can. As McClane kills Cochrane, Miller sees airport police arriving from the main door and has to make his getaway. McClane pursues him in the luggage hanger in a bike and tackles him at the luggage cart, but Miller makes his getaway. Later on, Miller makes it to Hidey Lake Community Church near the airport alone, he saw Baker and informs him that Cochrane was killed before facing his leader, Colonel Stuart. He tells Stuart that he completed his mission, but that a cop killed Cochrane. Stuart says that the damage is minimal, but the penalty is severe and points his gun at Miller's head. He fires it and the gun's chamber was empty, sparing Miller's life. Stuart tells Miller that he fails again and the gun will not be empty this time. He went to work on building the makeshift airport equipment to hack into Dulles tower. After Dulles lost it's systems, Miller was among the mercenaries overseeing the airport. After Esperanza's arrival, Major Grant and his militia group arrive, under the guise of them trying to stop Stuart and his men. Miller loaded blanks in his gun and he and his comrades faked a firefight as he joins Stuart, Esperanza, Garber, Kahn and Burke on snowmobiles, though McClane killed Burke and Garber. After Stuart spots McClane driving Garber's snowmobile, he has Miller go after McClane while he and Kahn pulled over. After he loads his magazine with real bullet knowing that McClane is carrying blanks, he open fires at McClane while driving his snowmobile. McClane drives over the rocky ledge with Stuart and Kahn firing at him. Thinking that they finally killed McClane, Miller joins the others as they headed for the remote Hangar 11. Miller guarded the hanger from the inside as he and the others waited for Grant and his men to arrive. When Kahn informs Stuart that Grant and his unit arrive, Miller opened the hanger door to allow Grant and their men inside. They went onboard the 747 cargo conversion plane. Miller went inside the cockpit with Esperanza, Stuart and Grant while the other team members are in the passenger seats. But McClane, who actually survived, gets on the left wing and blocked the plane's ailerons, which stops their takeoff. Miller stood by the cockpit as Grant and Stuart go out to the plane's left wing. Though McClane killed Grant, Stuart kicks him off the plane and removes the jacket off the ailerons. As they we're taking off, McClane lit the plane's jet fuel with his lighter and it went into the 747's left wing. The plane then exploded, which vaporized Miller and every terrorist onboard completely. Category:Characters Category:Die Hard 2 characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by John McClane Category:Antagonists Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Henchmen Category:Col. Stuart's merc group Category:1990 deaths Category:African-Americans Category:Killed in the explosion of the plane